Just Sleep With Me Already
by Alex21346587
Summary: Let's just say I was bored one Day... and I made this random Jak x Ratchet FanFiction. Why? Because this pairing needs more love. XD


Just Sleep With Me Already. A JakxRatchet FanFic

Hello Everybody this is Alex here and this is my first fan-fiction! ^.^ So take it easy on me okay :)

In a dim lighted room, with the door locked there's Jak and Ratchet sitting on the floor by a small bed. then there's Jak, holding Ratchet in his arms.

"Why is he doing this?" thought Ratchet.

"We've only known each other for a few months and Jak is, doing... This, to me. And apparently he says he hates me.'' continued Ratchet. Ratchet gazes up to Jaks face, and questions his sanity. Jak feels Ratchets gaze, as now Jak is gazing back at Ratchet, staring into his eyes and giving him an almost seducing smile. Blushing; Ratchet looks away, closing his eyes, as Jaks stare make his stomach sick, and makes his heart tremble.

Jak moves his arms away and takes his goggles and gloves off, yet Ratchet has no idea what Jak is doing. Something strokes Ratchets ears, it scares him and he flinches. He opens his eyes and see Jaks' face above him, as Ratchet is now laying on Jaks thighs.

"What are you doing Jak?" Questioned a blushing Ratchet. Silence filled the room. It drove Ratchet insane, as he wanted an answer badly. Till he hears his quite voice say.

"I wanted to pet you."

Ratchet gave Jak an evil stare, and replied.

_"You wanted to pet me?" _Ratchet covers his face blushing intensely and says in a quite voice.

_"You can pet me if you want..." _Jak smiled happily as he removed Ratchets pilots cap, and strokes his head and ears. Ratchet purrs and purrs away, still questioning Jaks sanity. Then Ratchet asks Jak,

"Why are you doing this to me if you hate me Jak?"

"I don't hate you Ratchet..." Replied Jak . Ratchet was somewhat relieved.

"I despise you." Jak added. Then Ratchet wanted to punch Jak in the face... Hard...

"But yet at the same time... I... I worship you..."

Ratchet heard Jaks words ring in his ear over and over again. _"I worship you..." _

"Why?" Ratchet asked.

"Because, you have better combat skills then I do, more weapons then I do, more gadgets then I do, not to mention you can dodge way more bullets then I can. Those are the reasons why I despise you... and worship you all at the same time..." Jak replied. Ratchet was still really confused about Jak, and Jaks' feelings for him, and still does not understand him at all.

"Sooooooo, for the stuff I have and can do, you hate and like me at the same time?" Ratchet asked again.

"Not like..." Jak stammered. Ratchet stared intensely at Jak, with stare that can be seen miles away.

"Damn it. I shouldn't of said anything..." Jak thought

"What is it Jak! Yelled Ratchet. Jak picked up Ratchet by his shirt and lifted him up with his feet dangling in the air.

"I LOVE YOU! ! Jak screamed.

Both of their faces became red. Those words that Jak said, punched Ratchet in the face. And Jak questioned what the hell he just did.

"I really don't understand you at all." said Ratchet.

"I don't understand myself either." Replied Jak.

Silence filled the room again, as two embarrassed friends, No! Enemies! Lovers? (I don't know) Standing in the middle of the room.

"So Jak. What were you planning to do to me in this room?"

"Ummm..."

"Oh god..." Gasped Ratchet.

Ratchet kicked Jak to the floor, and tried to run out the door, but was stopped by Jak, then pinned to the wall by him.

"PLEASE! NO! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DO THAT TO ME! Ratchet cried.

"WHOA! What makes you think I'm going to do that to you! Questioned Jak.

"I JUST HAVE A HAVE A FEELING THAT YOU'RE GONNA DO SOMETHING TO ME! LET ME GO!"

"I want you to sleep with me!"

"What?"

"Yeah, uhhh... I... I want you to sleep with me."

"Are you serious?"

"Ummm... Yeah..."

Ratchet looks at Jaks tiny bed, that's only for one person to sleep in.

"No. I'm not sleeping with you..." Told Ratchet.

"Well you have no choice..." Jak replied, while giving Ratchet the death stare.

Ratchet blushes intensely and growls at Jak. Ratchet pushes Jak away and points his finger at Jak and says.

''Fine! But _only_ for one night. Got it!''

"Yep.''

''Did you just ignored what I just said?''

"Yep.''

Ratchet just simply placed his hand on his face and sighed.

It was so awkward for Ratchet. He was now lying in the bed with Jak, in pitch black darkness, _both in their underwear. _

_''oh _son of a Quark, what did I get myself into?!" thought Ratchet.

Jak places him arm around Ratchet, and gets closer to him.

They are now spooning.

Ratchet tenses up like a rock. Not moving a muscle. With his poker face on.

''Why is Ratchet so soft?'' Thought Jak.

''Not to mention, why is he tensing up?''

Jak starts stroking Ratchet ears.

"W-w-what are you doing Jak?!" questioned a blushing Ratchet

"Why are you so soft Ratchet?''

"T-t-that's not the answer to my question Jak!"

Jak flips Ratchet over to his over side so he is facing him, and presses Ratchet against his body. Then Ratchet tries to push away Jak away, but Jak only brings him closer.

"Ratchet, just shut up and go to sleep already."

"Okay." obeyed Ratchet as he did not want to get on Jaks dark side.

*ten minutes pass*

"I hate you." Ratchet whispered.

''Love you too." Jak whispered back...

Yay! Finished! ^.^

So please don't hate on me, and review would be nice, so then I can get better at writing.

Have a nice Day/Night! :D


End file.
